


The Invisible Man (and Friends)

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [20]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Gen, Invisibility, Superpowers, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Inspired by the TV show Misfits.





	The Invisible Man (and Friends)

They had been on their way to the hotel they were staying at when it had started to rain. Unfortunately, this meant the car they had rented got stuck in the mud, and thus, they had to get out and push it a bit. As such, when they finally arrived, they were absolutely soaked.

Ignoring Brian's comments about the rain being multiple colors, Roger had gotten them their rooms. Freddie was quite relieved, for he'd started to feel strange--blurry vision, slight dizziness, and he'd stumbled once or twice. Hoping that a good night's sleep would help, he'd gone to bed rather quickly. Luckily, rest seemed to have done the trick.

Something caught his attention as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at his hands. Or rather, where his hands would be.

He couldn't see them.

Throwing off the covers, he ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, but there was no sign of his reflection. His eyes widened in shock, even though he couldn't see it happen.

"I'm invisible," he whispered, pressing his hand against the glass. "How...?"

"Freddie?" Brian's voice was accompanied by knocking. "I think the four of us need to talk."  
\--------------------  
"Look, all I'm saying is that you need to be careful. You don't want to set off the smoke detector, or worse."

The four were seated on Roger and John's beds, with the drummer idly snapping his fingers, causing a flame to appear and disappear.

"It's okay," Roger insisted. "I've got it under control, really."

Brian was about to reply, then stopped and turned around. "Freddie, don't even try it."

"Oh, you're no fun." The singer reappeared behind him, arms folded as he glared at the guitarist.

"As I was saying," Brian continued. "I have no idea if these...abilities are permanent, or if they're the only change. The best thing to do is make sure we can control them, not the other way around."

"I actually hope we get to keep them," Freddie said. "Being able to turn invisible is actually kind of--"

"Ack!" Brian shot Freddie a look, rubbing his rear end. "Freddie, what did I just tell you?"

"It wasn't him," Roger hastily interjected. "He's still visible."

At this, all three turned to look at John, who just smiled and made a gesture, causing an empty paper cup to fly off the bedside table and into the trash can.

"Heh, couldn't resist."


End file.
